my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukito Fuwaki
Category:Ash9876 Yukito Fuwaki'' '(ふわ木 雪兎 Fuwaki Yukito), also known by her hero name '''Wire Hero: Furain, (線ヒーローふライン Sen Hīrō Furin) is a main protagonist and a student of Sakamoto High School's Class 4-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She also got into the school through reccomendations. Appearance Yukito is a short, young girl with a petite figure and has small, beady, blue eyes. She had pink, mid-back, messy hair that is usually put up into a ponytail with a blue tie. For her costume, Yukito wears black shorts and a short-sleeved uwagi. She wears an obi sash around her waist with an obijime tied over it. She also has a pair of finger-less gloves with a pincushion on her left hand. On her feet she wears tabi bootsor socks with zōri, and pink leg warmers. Personality Yukito is a monotonous and usually silent person. She comes off as very cold towards others and usually tries ignoring people around her. She is completely aware of her skills when it comes to fighting and intelligence and has no problem conveying that to other people. Her main priority isn't making friends and she often wants to work alone to show off her talents. Whenever she does want to say something, it's usually a threat or snarky remark. Though she doesn't talk often, but she is familiar with sassy comebacks. Of course she doesn't want to be treated like royalty, but she only wants people to fear her like some sort of God or government figure. She even seems to treat her family as such. She does act like a tsundere sometimes towards certain people, treating them violently, smacking them, or verbally abusing them. She also tends to hide her feelings from other people and bottle them up inside, causing her to often explode when her feelings are too much to handle. History Yukito grew up with an easy life. She wasn't rich but wasn't poor either, and grew up with loving parents. Because her parents wanted Yukito to be confident in herself, they always told her that she could do anything she believed she could do and be successful no matter what she did. Yukito's mentality transformed into a confident and determined one. She thought she was going to be the best hero to ever live, but she didn't think. She knew. She already was the best hero. Even at the ripe age of five she did everything she could to show off and prove to people that she was going to be the best hero who ever lived. Because of her mentality, she became cold and harsh shutting all people out of her life who would distract her from her heroic path. She grew strongly independent and trained by herself to control her quirk properly, refusing to rely on anyone else. Eventually she applied to Sakamoto High School and was accepted into the top Hero class easily through official reccomendations. Abilities Keen Intellect: Yukito is shown to be very observant of other people, noticing even the smallest details on people. She has strong analytical skills and can devise plans whenever a situation arises. It's almost child's play for her. Enhanced Agility: Yukito has trained extensively to use her quirk correctly, and by doing so, she gained excellent agility and speed. She can effortlessly traverse terrain and jump relatively high for her age. She can also ride her wires with ease. Quick Fingers: Yukito's fingers can move very quickly with ease. Her ability to control her wires and threads enhanced the speed her fingers can move and how fast she can complete tasks. Quirk Thread: Yukito's quirk allows her to emit wires or threads from her fingers and manipulate them. These wires are intensely strong and as sharp as a knife. Even though they look as limp as string, they can cut throught most items like paper and can also be fired at walls or structures and connect to them to swing across to other areas. The length of the wire is also connected to the amount of strength it posses. The shorter the wire, the stronger it is. The longer the wire, the weaker it is. One of the most common ways Yukito uses her quirk is to make elaborate traps for adversaries. Because the wires are so thin and hardly visible to most people other than Yukito herself, her wits allow her to form clever traps to snare enemies in. She can also let the wires go from her fingers to attach their ends to surfaces or tie a knot around someone to keep them bound. The amount of wire she can emit depends on how much thread she takes in. Her fingers can not only emit wires but intake them as well. Yukito owns tons of different thread, all of which can be used. By attatching one end of a spool of thread to each of her fingers, those fingers will suck up the thread and enhance the strength and sharpness of it. Super Moves * Rail: Yukito connects a wire to a surface and attatches the other end to another surface. Then she can grab onto the rail with her hands and dangle or climb across the wire to a different area. Depending on how long she has to make the wire connects to the weight the wire can support. * Spike: Yukito fires wires from all of her fingers and creates multiple spikes around her body with them. * [[Point|'Point']]: Yukito uses the tips of several wires to lightly puncture the pressure points on the enemy's back, paralyzing them briefly. Stats Equipment * Yukito's Gloves: This equipment allows Yukito to clamber and dangle from her wires without hurting her palms. They are also fingerless to she can emit wires easily. * Yukito's Cushion: Kyoko’s pin-cushion was made to hold pins that she can use to hold her wires in place. The pin points are made of the same material her wires are made of. * Yukito's Sash: This equipment was made specifically to as an extra way of getting thread to replenish her supply. There's always a loose thread on her sash and with that she can attatch the end of that thread to her finger and get more thread to use. * Yukito's Socks: This equipment was made specifically to allow Yukito to balance herself on her wires and walk across them like a tightrope walk. They are made out the same material her gloves are made out of, which are resistant to the sharpness of the wires. Trivia * Her first name, Yukito (雪兎), means "snow-rabbit”, while her last name, Fuwaki (ふわ''木), means "fluffy tree". * Yukito is based off of Machi Komacine from the Hunter x Hunter series. * Though she'd never admit it, her favorite hero is Endeavor, and she aspires to fight and overtake him one day. Quotes * ''"You do know who you're talking to right?" * "Pull up your big-boy pants and fight me already." * "Try again." Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Sensitiveskittle Category:Students Category:My Hero Revolution Category:Quirk Users Category:Civilians Category:Sakamoto High School Category:Class A-1